Thé et Pai-sho
by incitatus
Summary: Est-ce que personne ne s'est jamais demandé ce qui se passerait si tous les sages vieillards se réunissaient ? Iroh, Dumbledore, Gandalf, Merlyn et le Premier Docteur sont réunis pour discuter de la vie, de l'Univers et de tout le reste autour d'une tasse de thé et d'un plateau de pai-sho.


**Titre original**: _Pai Sho And Tea_  
**Auteur**: Hel-Lokisdotter

**Note aux lecteurs**: Chers lecteurs, je vous présente ici ma toute première **traduction** (et probablement la dernière), et je suis loin d'en être satisfaite. La traduction, c'est frustrant. Aussi, je vous invite à lire l'original (vous trouverez le lien dans mes favoris). Pourquoi vous présenter une traduction si je ne l'aime pas ? Parce que tout le monde n'a pas le courage de lire l'anglais et que l'histoire originale en vaut la chandelle ! Réunion au sommet des grands sages de la fiction, c'est-y pas merveilleux ? Même si je n'ai pas l'heur de connaître Doctor Who et Merlyn, la simple présence de Gandalf, Dumbledore et Iroh m'a comblée ! Dernière chose avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je tiens à remercier mon amie et bêta-lectrice, **la pitchoune**, qui m'a aidée et conseillée dans cette difficile tâche de traduction, ainsi que l'auteure de cette histoire, **Hel-Lokisdotter**, qui m'a autorisée à traduire son oeuvre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Imaginez une pièce encombrée de chaises en bois et de tables rondes. Imaginez l'odeur du thé et le bruit de bavardages futiles. Imaginez le parquet ciré, méticuleusement balayé, les couleurs soigneusement neutres, les contours légers de la vapeur dans l'air. Imaginez une pièce, cœur d'un nouveau salon de thé dans une ville renaissante.

C'est exactement une pièce comme celle-là que la bouilloire embuait.

« Pour ma part, je préfère les échecs. »

Jetant un regard par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, le vieil homme assis dans le coin fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de retourner à son tricot.

« Le Pai-sho enseigne bien des leçons, » l'informa le Dragon de l'Ouest avec douceur, déplaçant une tuile de l'autre côté du plateau. « Il enseigne au joueur à rechercher différents chemins, à conserver un coup d'avance sur son adversaire, à ne jamais laisser d'ouverture. » Se grattant pensivement la barbe, il leva les yeux sur son adversaire, un homme aux cheveux blancs et à la calvitie naissante, dans un costume tiré à quatre épingles. « A votre tour. »

« Hum... Eh bien, je crois que le Général a raison, Merlyn, » répondit pensivement le Docteur en posant une de ses propres tuiles avec un petit bruit sec et définitif. « Bien que, hum, les échecs et le pai-sho aient en commun bon nombre de leçons. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, bon nombre de méthodes d'enseignement, hum ?

- Le jeu d'échecs, » répliqua Merlyn abruptement, baissant ses aiguilles à tricoter un instant, « est le roi de tous les jeux de ce genre.

- Personne n'a dit le contraire, » dit l'homme de l'autre côté de la pièce, ses yeux bleus pétillant. « Mais je pense que les échecs font un peu désordre autour d'un service à thé, pas vous ? Du moins, les échecs sorciers.

- Ne me parlez pas des _échecs sorciers_, mon bon Professeur. » Merlyn reprit son tricot avec une attention redoublée, quelque peu exagérée seulement. « Je sais très bien ce que sont les échecs sorciers. Ils sont précisément comme n'importe quel jeu d'échecs, si ce n'est que ce sont des sorciers qui y jouent. Des échecs sorciers ? Autant les appeler échecs chevaliers, puisqu'ils semblent assurément partager les mêmes idéaux. Des pièces d'échecs s'assommant les unes les autres avec des bâtons, cela fait terriblement penser aux passe-temps que ces abrutis au crâne vide ont l'air d'aimer.

- Vous semblez terriblement prompt au jugement ces jours-ci. » Le cinquième et dernier homme dans la pièce, un homme grand avec une barbe abondante et une robe d'une blancheur éblouissante, regarda Merlyn pensivement, se penchant sur son bâton tordu. « L'eau est chaude, au fait, Général Iroh.

- Ex-général, » le corrigea Iroh d'un air absent, sans se formaliser, avant de déposer une autre tuile ronde sur le plateau de Pai-sho. Il se leva et alla chercher une théière et cinq tasses, rangées à côté de la bouilloire.

« Du thé ?

- Hum... oui. De l'Earl Grey, s'il-vous-plaît Général. Un nuage de lait et pas de sucre.

- Noir, je vous prie. Avec une rondelle de citron et pas de sucre. Le sucre dans le thé est une véritable abomination.

- Lait et sucre, s'il-vous-plaît Iroh.

- Du thé ? Non, merci. Avez-vous un peu de vin rouge ? »

Il y eut un silence de mort pendant un instant, que seul le bruit des chaises s'écartant discrètement de Gandalf perturba. Puis il y eut un _clonc_ autoritaire quand Iroh replaça lourdement la théière sur le comptoir.

« Du vin rouge ? s'enflamma-t-il, outré. C'est un salon de thé, Gandalf ! On y vient pour boire du thé ! »

Le vieux magicien regarda pensivement le général, puis inclina brièvement la tête sur un côté.

« Alors je suppose que je vais devoir partager votre ginseng, Général Iroh. Fort, sans lait ni sucre. »

Apaisé, Iroh acquiesça et prit la bouilloire.

« Avec l'obscène quantité de sucre habituelle, je présume, Professeur ? s'enquit Merlyn d'un ton acide.

- Oh, mais certainement. » Dumbledore prit sa tasse de thé des mains d'Iroh avec un sourire poli, la remuant légèrement. Le sucrier à côté de Merlyn se leva soudainement, sur de petites jambes à l'air flageolant, sauta de la table et trotta vers lui. Le professeur se pencha pour le prendre avec précaution sur la paume de sa main libre, le souleva jusque sur la table devant lui et commença à mettre des morceaux de sucre dans son thé.

« Vous allez, hum, vous allez utiliser tout le sucre, » lui dit le Docteur tout en prenant sa tasse de thé dans une main et en déplaçant une tuile de Pai-sho avec l'autre.

« Eh bien, personne d'autre n'en prend, » fit remarquer Merlyn, son irritation apparemment quelque peu adoucie par l'usage du thé. Il tapota négligemment sa rondelle de citron du bout du doigt, but une gorgée du liquide fumant, puis se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, son tricot sur les genoux. « S'il veut gâter toutes ses dents, libre à lui, j'ai envie de dire.

- Ce sont mes dents, » admit Dumbledore avec bienveillance, en laissant tomber un autre morceau de sucre dans son thé. Le sucrier se tortilla et gloussa un peu quand il tendit la main pour prendre un autre morceau.

« Alors... » dit Merlyn après un long moment. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé et déposa sa tasse soigneusement sur la table.

« Alors, » convint le Docteur en déplaçant une de ses tuiles pour contrer un mouvement d'Iroh.

« Y a-t-il quelque événement important de nature à bouleverser le monde qui nous obligerait à bouger pour l'éviter ? » demanda Dumbledore en faisant tomber d'un air absent un autre morceau de sucre dans sa tasse déjà trop pleine. Puis il remua avec précaution le thé visqueux avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

« Ou pour le combattre ? » ajouta Gandalf, mettant de côté son ginseng, auquel il n'avait pas touché.

« Ou pour l'examiner ? »

Les cinq hommes s'entre-regardèrent, échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu.

« Rien ?

- Rien.

- Pas le moindre fichu événement.

- Hum, je ne pense pas.

- Dans l'ensemble, non.

- Alors, » dit Iroh en se servant une autre tasse de thé et en déposant une tuile du côté du Docteur, « c'est tout dans ce cas ?

- Rien à signaler, convint Dumbledore.

- Personne qui appelle à l'aide ?

- Eh bien, hum, si vous pouviez m'apporter un autre Earl Grey, je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissant. »


End file.
